PARANOIA survivor MAX
Song Information Artist: 290 BPM: 145-290 Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED Genre: JUNGLE MIXTURE First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME Other Appearances: *beatmaniaIIDX 9th style *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME JP CS *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2 *Dance Dance Revolution ULTRAMIX 4 *DanceDanceRevolution X JP CS *DanceDanceRevolution S+ PARANOIA Pack 2 *DanceDanceRevolution Classroom Edition Length: 1:37 Lyrics Soundbites include "Sounnnnd!" and "Bring it on down!", as heard in most of the other PARANOiA songs. Song Connections/Remixes *PARANOIA survivor MAX is an entry in the PARANOiA series of songs. Others include: **PARANOiA by 180, from Dance Dance Revolution. **PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ by 190, from Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX. **PARANOiA KCET ~clean mix~ by 2MB, from Dance Dance Revolution CS. **PARANOiA Rebirth by 190', from Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX. **PARANOIA EVOLUTION by 200, from Dance Dance Revolution Solo BASSMIX. **PARANOiA ETERNAL by STM 200, from Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX. **PARANOIA survivor by 270, from Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **PARANOiA-Respect- by .3k, from Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection and DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA. **PARANOiA ~HADES~ by αTYPE-300, from DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2. **PARANOiA (kskst mix) by 180, from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **PARANOiA Revolution by CLIMAX of MAXX 360, from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. ***PARANOIA survivor MAX is a faster and slightly extended version of PARANOIA survivor, which also appears on Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. ****Both songs also have similar background videos. *Echoing voice clips borrowed from GENOM SCREAMS and WILD RUSH can be heard later into the song. *PARANOIA survivor MAX and PARANOIA survivor are both related to TRIP MACHINE survivor by title. **All three songs appear on DDR EXTREME, all as boss songs. Trivia *PARANOIA survivor MAX is a special Final Stage boss song on Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. *Much like PARANOIA survivor, PARANOIA survivor MAX's background video from DDR EXTREME 2 shows the assembly of a DDR EXTREME machine. *The man with the hat from the IIDX background video originated in the background from The legend of MAX, and the man in the coat is from the background of TRIP MACHINE survivor. Both mentioned songs appeared on DDR EXTREME, along with this song. **RICE.C, the maker of the IIDX background video, was a video designer for DDR at the time. *On DDR EXTREME, despite being a Final Stage song in the game, it is considered the final boss in the game, after The legend of MAX as evident on the Legend Oni Course. *PARANOIA survivor MAX was a Final Round song in the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event for DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, along with Tohoku EVOLVED, Pluto Relinquish, and TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION. *PARANOiA Revolution's Expert chart uses a portion of PARANOIA survivor MAX's Challenge chart. *PARANOIA survivor MAX's capitalization on the banner is PARANOIA Survivor MAX, while its songwheel stylization is PARANOIA survivor MAX. The background and album art capitalizations are the same, except that PARANOIA is in all lowercase letters. *PARANOIA survivor MAX's charts are the same as PARANOIA survivor's charts, except they are mirrored and have more notes due to the fact that PARANOIA survivor MAX is slightly longer than PARANOIA survivor. Gallery PARANOIA survivor MAX-jacket.png|Album art. PARANOIA survivor MAX.png|DDR X banner. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:DDR Extreme Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:PARANOiA Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:KAC 2012 Category:Remixes Category:Songs with Fixed Timing Category:NAOKI Songs Category:Final Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs